Computer devices are generally configured to be powered by a battery and/or an alternating current (AC) adapter. A battery and/or AC adapter is rated to supply a particular level of power before a current limit is reached. If the current limit is approached and/or reached, a processor of the computer device is throttled to reduce the amount of current drawn from the power source. However, throttling of the processor adversely affects the performance of the computer device. Additionally, throttling the processor results in limited power savings (e.g., although throttling results in a lower operating frequency of the processor and some power savings, the operating voltage level of the processor may still be at a maximum level).